Norris
by CloudKitsune17
Summary: FF7 twisted with Chrono Cross...barely. RufusCloud Mpreg with Norris as their son. Two-part-Oneshot fluff
1. Norris 1

**Norris**

--

Pairing(s): Rufus x Cloud

Summary: FF7 twisted with Chrono Cross...barely. Rufus and Cloud discus their son's name. Mpreg.

--

"He'll need a proper sounding name."

"Proper..?"

"I don't want my son to have a frilly name like Cloud or Sunny or... _Reno_. It needs to sound dignified, especially if he takes the name Shinra."

"My name isn't frilly... But I agree, I don't want him to be named after someone like Reno. It might jynx our kid."

"Agreed. Now, I was thinking--"

"Zax."

"...No, that is no better then Reno."

"But its the least I can do for him. He gave his life to protect me and a way to honor him is to call our kid by his name."

"But this is _our_ kid, and I have no ties such as that to have any need to name _my_ kid Zax."

"Rufus--"

"How about Alexander."

"...And you say _my_ name is frilly?" Cloud rolled his eyes as he shook his head in disbelieve.

"...Fine, then. What do you have in mind, _other_ then Zax?" Rufus quickly added as Cloud moved to open his mouth.

Sighing, Cloud rested a hand on his bulging stomach, a look of contemplative thought falling over his soft features as he hummed, "Maybe... How about Norris?"

Rufus gave a thoughtful pause, resting his chin in his hand as he mulled the name over. It didn't sound frilly nor did it sound too royalistic or carefree as _Reno_ or _Zax_. It actually sounded... "Norris sounds decent enough," Rufus nodded in agreement.

"Good." Smiling brightly, Cloud turned mako enhanced blue eyes down to their child's bulge, caressing the swollen skin gently as he softly murmured, "Your name will be Norris, little one..."

"Norris Shinra," Rufus butted in, leaning down to be closer to the lump of flesh, determined to have his voice heard over Cloud's by their unborn child's ears, "Remember that well, kid."

"Rufus..." Cloud moaned in a whine, wanting to whack the idiot but not having the energy to. _'You'll pay for this after Norris is born... __**You**__ remember __**that**__.'_

--

_-owari-_

**Author Note:** Norris is a character from Chrono Cross who you acquire after you are possessed by Lynx's body in the Home World. He reminded me so much of Rufus, but his clothing reminded me of Cloud as a grunt for Shinra... this was inspired by it. The first part was made after the second.


	2. Norris 2

**Norris**

--

Pairing(s): Rufus x Cloud

Summary: FF7 twisted with Chrono Cross...barely. Rufus and Cloud disagree with their son's new hobby. Mpreg.

--

"Rufus..."

"I told you, he'll do fine."

"But still, what about--?"

"No."

"Ru--"

"I said _no_, Cloud."

"He's my son, too, unless you forgot who gave _birth_ to him. I think he should have the option to train in the ways of a swordsman, too."

An irritated sigh past Rufus' lips as he turned his sharp blue eyes away from the blonde child before them, "He took on the name Shinra, so I have full right to choose what he will master in. Besides, _you_ may have given birth to him, but without _my_ sperm, he wouldn't of been conceived."

Mako enhanced blue eyes glared sharply at the older man, crossing his arms over his chest as he announced, "_Fine_ then, be that way." Turning on his heels, Cloud began to stomp away as he called, "Just know that's the ONLY kid you'll ever get to raise from _me_."

Eyes widening in sudden horror, Rufus began rushing after the blonde, begging in a _manly_ way to forgive him, "Come now, Cloud! Y-you can make the _next_ one a swordsman! Please don't be this way, Cloud~!"

Forgotten in the shooting galley, Norris looked up from the gun Rufus had given him, watching his dad storm off in a huff as his papa hurried after, obviously flustered. Shrugging it off, the blonde boy held up his gun over his head, aiming it skywards as he shouted, "Sun shower--!!"

--

_-owari-_

**Author Note:** Norris is a character from Chrono Cross who you acquire after you are possessed by Lynx's body in the Home World. He reminded me so much of Rufus, but his clothing reminded me of Cloud as a grunt for Shinra... this was inspired by it. The first part, also, was made after this.


End file.
